


Formal Dress

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looks spiffy in a suit. Derek messes him all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt - Dear fic-faerie, I have a porn prompt for you and I will be forever happy if you decide to fill it. I would like Stiles in a suit and naked Derek because "clothing discrepancy" is a kink of mine.

It was early enough in the morning that Derek didn't mind just lounging around in bed, enjoying the warmth between the sheets and the fabric against his skin. He was naked and happily so, having fallen asleep with Stiles's arms and legs wrapped around him last night. He watched the sun playing through the light curtains, listing to the sound of Stiles moving around in the bathroom.

“Jesus, I'm hopeless,” came Stiles's voice, and Derek shifted his stubbly cheek across the pillow to look at the bathroom. He could see him pass back and forth, his shadow obscuring the light coming from between the door.

“What's wrong?” Derek called to his annoyed boyfriend, snuggling into his pillow. 

The bathroom door opened, and Stiles's emerged. He was wearing a suit, one that made the cut of his shoulders sharp and accentuated his trim waist. He was fiddling with the length of a tie around his neck, his shirt collar popped. “This fucking thing,” Stiles muttered, pulling at the fabric of his tie. “A billion tutorials on YouTube, and not one did me any good.”

Derek snorted, a curl of a smile on his lips. He slid out from under the covers, padding naked and barefoot over to Stiles to take the tie from his long, slim fingers. “It's a bit early to start getting ready for the policeman’s ball, isn't it?” he asked.

“I just wanted to make sure the suit fit,” Stiles said, staring down as Derek looped the tie over and over until it was knotted and pulled at the right tightness against his throat. “Does it?” he asked as Derek soothed the collar down.

“Hm,” Derek mused with a smile still curling his mouth. “Maybe.” He stepped back and gestured for Stiles to do a turn. 

Stiles did as told, spinning on the ball of his socked foot, which made his jacket flare out. Derek had to laugh, catching his hips and pulling him closer to kiss him softly. He put his arms around his slim waist and pulled him flush against his bare front, turning the kiss deeper.

Moaning softly, Stiles caught his arms and drew back. “Hey now, none of that,” he said with a chuckle. “You'll wrinkle the suit.” He took a step back, holding his arms out to his sides. “Now really, how do I look?”

Derek just smiled, catching his arms and twirling him around to lead him back into the bathroom and to the mirror. “I think you look hot,” Derek said into his ear, sliding his hands down the front of Stiles's suit as he watched in the mirror. “You're going to be so delicious, and I'm not even going to be there to eat you.” He cupped Stiles's groin, drawing a surprise grunt from him.

“It's your fault you don't like public functions, you know,” Stiles breathed out as Derek started to slowly massage him through his pants. “You could—could still come with me.”

“Mm,” Derek growled into his ear, slowly pulling down the zip and reaching his hand in to fish Stiles's cock out. He lowly started to stroke it to hardness. “No, I want to be waiting for you to come home. That way I can peel this suit off of you.” He pressed a hot kiss to Stiles's neck, causing him to loll his head to the side.

“Good plan,” Stiles said, swallowing as he gazed at their reflections through hooded eyes. “I like this plan.”

Derek grinned much like the wolf he was, dangerous and full of sharp teeth. “Do you want me to strip you layer by layer?” he asked, stroking him harder now that he was engorged with blood and rocking his hips slightly. “Unwrap you like a delicious treat?”

“Mmnh, yeah,” Stiles breathed out, reaching behind him to take hold of Derek's neck. 

“Gladly,” Derek murmured, before he dragged his teeth lightly along the shell of Stiles's ear, starting to grind his own half hardness into his ass. “Maybe I should fuck you before you go.” He nipped at the top of Stiles's ear. “That way you can feel me the entire time you're there.”

“F-fuck, Derek,” Stiles mewled, tugging at the strands on the back of Derek's head.

“Is that what you want?” Derek hissed. “For me to ram you so hard that every time you take a step, you feel me in you?” 

“Yes, God, yes,” Stiles gasped out.

Derek turned him around roughly, lifting him up onto the edge of the counter and slotting himself between his legs. He took them both in hand as Stiles wrapped his arms around his shoulders, starting to pump them in earnest. He always loved them sight, his uncut cock right up against Stiles's cut one, the difference in their lengths and widths and color. 

“And when you get home,” Derek said, his lips moving against Stiles's neck and his breath making the skin damp. “I'm going to fuck you again, give you just what you want.”

Stiles let out a keen, shooting over his fingers with a jerk of his slim hips. Derek pumped himself hard until he followed, his come mingling with Stiles's on his hand and the front of the pressed shirt. He sucked and nipped at Stiles's neck as the shock waves of his orgasm ebbed, his eyes squeezed closed.

“Mmyeah, that was good,” Stiles breathed out, leaning against the mirror and giving him a lazy smile. Then he looked down and his expression changed. “Oh, motherfucker, we got it on my shirt!”

Derek laughed, stepping back and grabbing a hand towel to wipe his fingers. “You're complaining, really? You have like ten dress shirts.”

“Yes, but I like _this_ one!” Stiles hopping down, pulling off his clothes. “You're lucky you didn't get it on my jacket. That shit would never come out.” 

“Uh huh,” Derek said, turning and going back toward the bed.

“Yeah, you walk your sexy ass on out of here,” Stiles huffed after him, and as Derek was getting comfortable he shouted out, “You asshole, you gave me a hickey!”

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts are open! Feel free to hit me up at my [Tumblr.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/70450587133/hello-i-am-taking-teen-wolf-prompts-im-down-for)


End file.
